Locking fasteners are available in which coacting wedge ramps operate to generate wedging forces as the associated nut tends to back off of the associated bolt and these wedging forces are arranged to urge the nut into tighter engagement with the associated bolt and workpiece. Whereas locking fasteners operating on these wedge ramp principles work very well in static demonstrations, they have not achieved any widespread commercial acceptance since the nuts associated with the fasteners have tended to back off under the high frequency vibratory loading typically encountered in a real life commercial environment. Applicant's Patent No. 4,708,555 discloses a wedge ramp locking fastener in which this backing off or loosening problem is addressed by the provision of spring means included in the fastener assembly and operative to elastically resist relative movement of the members defining the respective ramp surfaces to store energy in the spring means biasing the elements of the fastener for movement in an opposite, loosening direction to increase the locking action so that the spring means and the wedge ramp surfaces coact on a continuing basis to cause tighter clamping if the threads and wedge ramp surfaces move in a loosening direction. Whereas the locking fastener of this patent is effective in eliminating the tendency of the fastener to back off under high frequency vibratory loading, the disclosed spring means constructions are somewhat complex and add considerably to the cost of the fastener assembly. In one of these constructions, the spring member is disposed in the gap between opposing shoulder of the wedge ramps and obstructs the space therebetween preventing the gap from being closed. In another construction, the one-piece spring washer does not provide the needed spring flexibility in the torsional direction.